


Anatomy Of A Love Seen

by DoNotMakeItHurt



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Actress Adora, Angst, Bottom Catra (She-Ra), F/F, Inspired by the film, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Sad, Smut, Top Adora (She-Ra), actress catra, give it a shot, soft adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoNotMakeItHurt/pseuds/DoNotMakeItHurt
Summary: Adora and Catra are two actresses who have to film one last scene together to wrap up their movie. It would have been easy if they hadn’t recently broken up. It would have been easier if it wasn’t a love scene between their characters.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Anatomy Of A Love Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Before you get into the story I want to give a quick TW for panic attack.

_Adora had just finished her workout routine when she noticed Catra standing near the door of their workout room, tail swishing with amusement._

_“How long have you been standing there?” Adora curiously asked with a smirk on her face._

_“Long enough. I couldn’t help but admire from afar,” Catra replied as she casually stared down Adora’s well defined body._

_“Well I’m all done now so how about you get over here and admire from up close,” replied Adora, fully aware of how Catra was looking at her._

_“No thank you. You're all stinky and sweaty,” Catra responded back with a small smile on her lips._

_“Oh really. Come here you beautiful being,” Adora said as she lifted Catra off the ground causing her to release a shriek of surprise. She gave her a twirl before kissing her softly on the lips._

_Catra released a sigh into the kiss and let Adora hold her close. When they pulled back they laid their forehead against each other and slowly breathed out. When they opened their eyes they stared at each other. Blue eyes staring into her favorite golden and blue eyes.They held eye contact like they often did without realizing it. These small moments always made them feel safe. Nothing else mattered but this. Only them. These were the moments they treasured the most._

_“I love you,” Adora whispered first._

_“I love you too,” Catra whispered back before leaning in for another kiss._

There were so many shared memories Adora held dear to her. Like when Catra and her would make breakfast together. When they would help each other dress up for special occasions. Even small moments like when they would brush their teeth together, giggling at the foam in each other's mouth. They were all special to her. Those were times when there was no one else but Catra. It was always Catra and Adora.

Now all those memories were all Adora had left after Catra packed up and left her with no explanation.

She sat at her vanity mirror staring at herself getting lost in those intimate memories she longed for. The makeup artists had already completed their job for this final scene. This scene required her to look natural. Nothing too heavy but even this small amount felt like too much weight for her right now. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and continue crying like she had been doing so for the last couple of weeks. She couldn’t do that anymore though. She had to wrap this movie up and continue forward.

Before the breakup Adora was looking forward to filming this intimate scene with Catra. It would have been such an easy scene to film considering the emotions that needed to be expressed. It was nothing they haven’t expressed to each other. There would be no reason to act the scene out if it was the truth. Now she knew that if Catra were to show up it would be the hardest task she would be faced with.

“Hey there. Are you all ready?” Angella, their director, sweetly asks her.

Adora stands from her chair before answering, “I’m all set.”

“You’re going to be okay. After this we wrap up. We just need a couple takes that’s it. If at any point you are uncomfortable tell me and I’ll give you a moment. I want you to feel comfortable.” Angella states softly as she gives her shoulders a tight squeeze.

It wasn’t a secret that her and Catra had been together. It would have been a challenging task to hide how they felt for each other. They used to spend every second on set together whether or not they had a scene requiring them both. When news spread that they had split everyone took a break from filming to try and let the tension smooth over. No one wanted their tension to negatively affect their scenes. Angella had been kind enough to give her a couple weeks to recover and she was grateful to her.

“Are you even sure she’s going to show up?” Adora tentatively asks.

“She has to. We have to wrap up today. Take a couple more minutes for yourself and meet everyone outside for the meeting. We’re going to do great today. You’re going to do great,” Angella pats her shoulder one more time before exiting the small room.

Everything was going to be alright. There was no need to be herself for several hours. She wouldn’t be affected by Catra’s appearance at all. This was all so easy to tell herself but deep down she knew there was no amount of time to prepare herself for the inevitable.

She took one deep breath before stepping out of the room and meeting up with the rest of her castmates. She held herself back from looking around the room but the moment she stepped out she knew Catra was there. She could see her soft orange fur from her peripheral vision and the small movement her tail gave. It was so hard to resist the need to turn her head around and simply look at her. She made small talk with those around her as a way to distract herself trying to build the courage to move her head. After a while everyone started to move to their positions and there was no other choice but to stare in the direction she had been avoiding.

The moment they made eye contact it was as if everyone disappeared. For a split second it was just the two of them staring. It felt like they stared at each other for so long and in that split second they saw so much emotion go through their eyes. There was no way they could hold back the emotions their eyes held no matter how good of actresses they were.

Adora didn’t even realize the single tear rolling down her cheek.

She looked away and wiped it as if it didn’t happen. She walked over to the bed and sat at the edge waiting for the moment Catra would have to join her. It didn’t take much waiting because a couple minutes later Catra sat on the empty spot next to her.

“Hey Adora,” Catra softly whispered.

“Catra,” was all Adora was capable of saying.

“Okay everyone. Please take your places. We’re gonna get started. Girls please get yourself suited,” they heard Angella yell out as she pointed at the bed they were both currently on.

Slowly, hesitantly both Adora and Catra began taking off the robes covering their bodies. It took everything inside Adora to avoid looking over Catra’s body. She began to hear her own heartbeat in her ears and she was becoming increasingly nervous as she crawled into the bed and under the sheets. She felt the shift in the bed as Catra joined her as well. Adora had her back against Catra allowing herself another moment to compose herself. The rustling of the bed soon died down as they correctly positioned themselves.

ACTION!

Adora facing away then turns around to see Catra still “asleep”. She stares until Catra begins to wake and when she does they smile at each other. No words necessary yet. Just the softness in knowing they are the first thing they see in the morning.

They shift closer to each other and then the brief silence is the loudest noise they can hear.

Catra runs her hand across Adora’s cheek slowly moving across her lips with so much softness it takes everything in Adora to not break out and cry right there.

The kiss is next but suddenly Catra gets up. It would have been just a couple of kisses leading up to the scene but she wasn’t prepared for it.

They each go to their private rooms to take a moment and compose themselves again.

They go through the same setup as the first, preparing themselves on the bed in the same positions as before, Adora’s back facing Catra and in that moment Adora gets a sense that this position is a sick way of explaining the relationship she had with Catra. She always believed she had a clear view of her shared life with Catra but Catra has always been behind her in a way, never having the bravery to appear next to her at eye level. Then again she should have done a better job of looking behind her to make sure Catra wasn’t lost behind.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. We’ll get it this time,” Catra says clearly embarrassed.

Adora wished Catra had said that before she gave up and ran away from her.

TAKE TWO. ACTION!

Adora remembers how she used to do this every day before they split and can’t help but be filled with the sadness she gets every time she remembers anything regarding Catra.

The only way she could truly express her character's emotions is if she breaks down her own walls. Every expression needs to pour out love not pain.

They redo the scene and again they have the silence before they have to kiss, the softness of Catra’s fingertips over her lips. Adora starts to lean in trying not to count every tiny freckle on Catra’s face. She stares at her lips and starts to close her eyes. She feels the small breathe Catra releases before their lips touch and then...

POP!

A flashbulb burst.

They take a fifteen minute break.

Adora goes into her room once again and just stares at her reflection. She could go through with this.

It won’t take more than twenty minutes. It’s just one scene.

One scene. One bed. One scene with Catra. One scene with Catra in one bed. She finds it hard to breathe as she stares at herself in the mirror. Just one scene. One love scene. THE love scene.

She’s trying to take deep breaths but her lungs won’t accept the air she desperately needs. She’s gasping now as panic starts to set in. She doesn’t remember the last attack she got but she at least knows she wasn’t alone when it happened. She had Catra there. Catra was always there and now as she has to go through this horrible panic again she doesn’t want to be alone. It’s the last thing she wants.

It’s a small relief when she spots Catra coming in and notices her having an attack, immediately trying to calm her down. Catra grabs Adora’s shaking hands and wraps them around her own neck. “Breathe through your nose. That's it. Breathe for me. In through your nose and out. You’re doing good. Through the nose and out.”

Adora plays with the hair behind Catra’s neck as a distraction. To keep her grounded. She stares at Catra as she feels herself calm down and all she can think is blue, yellow, blue, yellow and how beautiful the actress in front of her is.

Suddenly Catra leans in to peck Adora’s lips. Their lips simply linger against each other and Adora holds her breath.

She starts to feel her heartbeat slow down.

“You’re okay. You’re okay,” Catra reiterates, her hands on Adora’s shoulders giving them a supportive squeeze.

“Why did you do that?” Adora asks.

“I-I don’t know,” Catra whispers.

Adora gets mad all of a sudden because she doesn’t understand Catra. One moment she acts like she doesn’t mind her presence and the next she wants to be closer like this. Then again Catra was always a very talented actress, who’s to say it was Catra at all.

“Who kissed me then. Was it you or was it your character. Because our characters are supposed to love each other with everything they have and if that was your way of calming me down by using her then that is such a shit thing to do. So tell me was it you or her,” Adora begins with tears forming in her eyes.

“No. I wouldn't do that to you. It was me. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“You didn’t want to hurt me! That’s such bullshit and you know it.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Not fair! Not fair Catra? You know what's not fair. You leaving me wasn’t fair. We promised each other that we wouldn’t go through that again and what do you do? You do the very thing that broke us the first time. So why did you do it?”

“You really want to do this right now? Here?”

“Yes right now. I think I deserve an explanation for why you suddenly packed everything and left. We were doing good. We were so happy. So what the hell went wrong between us?”

“You were pulling away from me!”

“What? Pulling away? No I wasn’t. I wasn’t pulling away from you. Tell me when I made you feel like that because I can’t think of any reason why you would think I would do that.”

Catra stayed silent at that. Truthfully she couldn’t think of an example either.

“None. Not one example. You and I both know I would never push you away. We both know that it was you pushing ME away. So tell me why you felt the need to do that. Please tell me what I did that made you think leaving me was the best thing to do.”

“Nothing. It wasn’t you. It was me okay. I was scared! I was scared that you would get tired of me. That you would take one step out the door and jump out. I was scared that you would start pushing away first and I couldn't handle that.”

“We were in this together. What you did was not fair to either of us. You didn’t think about how I would feel. That was selfish..”

“Selfish? What about the first time we went through this. You were the selfish one then. What makes me so different now? Just because it wasn’t you this time?”

“There is no difference Catra. Don’t you get it. You and I did the exact same thing. She’s still in our heads. It’s like she had this all planned. It's like Shadow Weaver still has control over us. It’s like we’re slowly becoming her. This is what she wanted for both of us. She never wanted to see us together. She hated the mere idea of seeing us together. She put fear in our heads and manipulated us and it worked because look at us now. We can’t even trust each other anymore. All we do is hurt each other and I hate it. I hate that she still has us in her hands.”

Catra walks out of the room then with tears filling her eyes and enters the restroom nearby. She slides down against the closed door.

Adora walks after her. She wasn’t going to let her walk away again. Not until she got the answers she deserved.

Catra took another moment to get herself together.

“Don’t ever compare her to us again. She doesn’t deserve another second of our time. You’re right. I fucked up and knowing me I’ll fuck up again and I’ll hurt you again. I hate hurting you Adora. We have to stop hurting each other. I don’t want to hurt you anymore. I don’t want to hurt anymore... Why does it still hurt?” Catra sobs.

Adora wipes away her tears. She waits a moment before whispering, “We still need to heal.”

“Whatever this is I need you two to get it together. Today is the last day to film this and we need that final scene. Take all the time you need but when you're ready let me know so we can wrap this up girls. We’ll be here waiting,” Angella says loud enough for Catra to hear on the other side of the door before she begins to walk away.

Adora stands up and starts to walk away from the door. She walks until she reaches her car and sits on the floor again. She leans against it and closes her eyes. She doesn’t notice how long she sits there. It could have been minutes. It could have been hours. She really wouldn’t care how much time went by.

All her life the one stable thing she had was Catra. Who was she without her? Every memory she holds Catra is with her. She doesn’t know how she can move on making new memories without the one person that has been a constant in her life. Without the literal love of her life.

When she begins to open her eyes she hears Catra’s distressed voice call out for her.

“Adora!”

She sees Catra run up to her and stop in front of her. She watched as Catra sits in front of her and they take this moment to simply stare and they each see something in each other the other couldn’t. The tears were streaming against their cheeks now. This time they didn’t hide. This time they let themselves be free from that burden. There was no point in hiding anymore. Everything was out in the open. There was nothing to hide anymore. The wind blew through them causing their hair to move and it was then they truly embraced each other's vulnerability.

_Adora wakes up first, her back against Catra. She turns around slowly to look at Catra’s peaceful face as she continues to sleep. It takes Catra a few more minutes before she wakes up and Adora takes advantage of every single of those minutes to count the small freckles that are painted on the bridge of Catra’s nose. Once Catra is fully awake Adora stares into those beautiful eyes. Blue and yellow._

_“Good morning,” Adora whispers with a smile on her face._

_“Good morning you big creep,” Catra says back, voice raspier than usual with sleep._

_“I can’t help it. You’re so breathtaking.”_

_Catra doesn’t say anything to that, but Adora doesn’t miss the blush that rises against Catra’s face. She simply lets out a purr and shifts closer to Adora. She brings her hand up to stroke it against Adora’s cheek. It’s so silent all they can hear is their breathing. Catra runs her finger against Adoras lips as Adora starts leaning forward._

_With so much softness their lips meet and they release a small breath each. Their lips dance smoothly against each other for a couple of minutes before Adora gets rid of their comforter and pushes Catra against her back. She continues to kiss Catra softly before the heat within herself rises urging her to kiss Catra like her life depends on it._

_Catra releases a soft moan and Adora pulls back._

_She lays her head against Catra’s breathing her in. Adora looks for any hesitation on Catra’s part but doesn’t find any. It isn’t until Catra gives a small encouraging nod that Adora starts to kiss Catra again._

_She spreads Catra’s legs apart so she lays comfortably on top of her. She travels from Catra’s mouth to her jaw, peppering kissing along it and reaching the area her neck and shoulder meet. There she lingers longer attacking the area with more force but with softness as well. She wants to mark Catra, wants to make her remember this moment after it’s over._

_Above her she can hear the gasps and moans Catra releases at Adora’s actions._

_“You’re so good to me,” she hears Catra say._

_She feels Catra’s nails run softly against her silky blond hair motivating Adora to continue moving lower._

_Adora moves to kissing against her sternum then taking one of her nipples into her mouth, softly sucking it and releasing it with a pop. She moves to the other one to give it the same treatment loving the way Catra arches herself upwards._

_Seeing Catra like this, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed while realising such soft gasps, is something Adora never gets tired of. She loves being the one to make Catra feel like this. She runs her fingers against the soft fur on Catra’s stomach kissing her way upwards again. As much as she wants to taste Catra she wants to stare into her eyes more than anything right now._

_She continues moving her fingers downwards but before she reaches her real destination she gives Catra another kiss._

_“Catra, I want to see you,” another kiss, “can you look at me?”_

_It takes Catra only a few seconds to open her eyes to look into Adora’s and just like that nothing else in this universe matters. Just her, Catra, and this bed._

_Adora brushes her fingers where Catra desperately needs them and gives a breathy moan all while staring into Adora’s soul._

_This is where Adora wants to be for the rest of her life. With Catra wrapped around her, Adora gives her the pleasure that causes her to be so vulnerable with her. Trusting her like no one else._

_Adora feels Catra’s tail lay against her back forcing them closer. Adora lays her forehead against Catra’s again and continues her movements until Catra can no longer keep her eyes open and shuts them from the intense pleasure._

_Adora brings her other hand to gently stroke the small fur against Catra’s cheek over and over. She can feel how close Catra is so she softly enters Catra with two fingers allowing her to adjust to the stretch before she continues moving. She feels Catra’s hands run against her back trying not to break her skin with her nails but Adora could care less if she bled to death. All that mattered to her was seeing the way Catra looked in this very moment, back arched and breathing unsteady._

_Any second now Catra was going to break and Adora could cry at the beauty beneath her._

_“I love you,” Adora said, fingers curling on one hand the other holding Catra’s face._

_And just like that Catra let go with one last moan that imprinted itself into Adora’s heart._

_Adora peppered kissed across Catra’s face and she took a few moments to catch her breath and still from her slight body twitches. She then grabbed Adora’s face and Adora heard her give a satisfied sigh before kissing her. She let Catra look into her eyes like they always did._

_“I love you too,” Catra whispered, as she held onto Adora’s face._

_Adora gave a dopey smile and closed her eyes as she gave one final kiss to Catra trying to communicate that this was it for her. Catra was her universe._

CUT!

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen the movie by the same title I hope you knew that it was going to hurt at least a little bit. If you haven't you totally should but same with this story TW for panic attack. Something about the way it's filmed is so beautiful to me. The two actresses are so soft in their scene together it reminded me of Catra and Adora for some reason. I'm sorry. It hurt me too. I hope you all still enjoyed it. 
> 
> My Wattpad username is the same: DoNotMakeItHurt


End file.
